Candice: Palabra y sentimiento
by Three Swords
Summary: Una carta póstuma de Candice White Ardley para un personaje clave de su vida...


_Hola a todos. Especialmente a todas las admiradoras de William A. Ardley._

_Últimamente he estado bastante ocupada y no he conseguido retomar los fics pendientes. Aunado a esto, hay bastante revuelo en el Candy Mundo por la publicación de la reedición de Final Story y el tiempo libre lo estoy pasando por allá jejeje. De cualquier manera estoy bastante apenada por mi tardanza y, por eso, decidí publicar un pequeño obsequio con motivo de la alegría que me está dando conocer la novela de Keiko Nagita._

_Les presento un pequeño fic; más bien una extensa carta de Candy a Terruce. A decir verdad, lo único que hice fue inspirarme en la carta que conocemos que ella le escribe pero no envía, partí de ahí y continué plasmando los acontecimientos para que concordaran con el universo que yo definí en la serie titulada "Candice". Espero que les guste._

_Les pido, por favor, que la lean con el corazón, dejando fluir sus emociones y permitiendo que las palabras de Candy les transporten a través de los sucesos y las épocas._

_Muchas Gracias._

_A.D. 2010_

xxxxx

x-**C**-x

xx

x

Mi muy querido Terruce:

Si estás leyendo esto, seguramente habrá ocurrido lo inevitable y yo estoy ya en otro lugar, lejos de este mundo; aunque muy cerca de mi corazón. Te aseguro Terruce, que soy muy feliz ¡Soy más feliz que cuando contemplaba el horizonte desde la cima del Padre Árbol! ¡Créelo!

Sé que, quizás, estarás triste. Puedo verte, de pie frente a la ventana y mirando hacia el cielo, buscando el sitio exacto donde me encontrarás. No te esfuerces demasiado Terruce. Al final de tu camino, podrás venir acá. Todos te esperamos con una sonrisa. William te manda saludos también.

Bueno Terruce, supongo que no habrás asistido al funeral. No creo que lo hayas hecho ¿Verdad que tengo razón? Viniste a Lakewood hace demasiado tiempo ya, y prometiste nunca volver. Lo más probable es que cumplas tu promesa, porque te conozco, y sé que sigues siendo el mismo testarudo de siempre.

El tiempo pasa sin dejar rastro, Terruce, excepto las huellas de la vida sobre nuestros cansados rostros y nuestros marchitos corazones. A veces, la vida nos juega malas pasadas. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora estarías llorando mi muerte; pero, gracias a Dios, eso no ocurre.

¿Era este momento como lo habías imaginado? Aquel día dijiste que en verdad me decías adiós. Puedo imaginarte al marcharte. Feliz porque yo era feliz, y triste porque las circunstancias realmente nos había separado para siempre. Ese día, las rosas florecían en el portal cuando tu auto se perdió en el sendero, alejándote de mi destino de manera irrevocable. Aquel día también, las rosas no caían, sino que anunciaban para mí el comienzo de mi verdadera vida.

Di la espalda a las rosas y entré en la mansión. Después fui a la biblioteca, mientras soñaba con este día: con estar para siempre al lado de quien amo y nunca dejaré de amar. Jamás pensé en volver atrás ¿Sabes? Tengo que pedirte perdón porque en ninguna parte de mi ser existió la voluntad de detener tu marcha.

"No confundas la lealtad con el amor" Dijiste aquel día en el portal de las rosas, cuando acudiste a buscarme luego de ver el anuncio de mi compromiso con William en el diario. También recuerdo tu indignación, porque pensabas que él estaba forzándome a aceptarlo como esposo, dado que desconocías mis sentimientos. Lo que más lamenté, Terruce, fue haberte herido al confesarte cuánto amaba a William. Recuerdo tu rostro sombrío en perfecto contraste a mi corazón bañado con la alegre luz del amor correspondido. No he conseguido olvidar tu rostro, Terruce; lleno de tristeza y amargura.

"¿Porqué no me aceptas ahora? ¿No crees que podríamos ser felices por fin?" Dijiste, cuando había pasado ya un año desde la partida de mi amado William. Sin embargo, lo único que yo pensé es que mi oportunidad de ser feliz ya había ocurrido y que esa oportunidad aún era real. En ese entonces, supe, que nuestra separación había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida ¡Fui tan feliz al comprenderlo!

"Querido William" dije, contemplando el retrato de mi esposo sobre la chimenea. Creo que jamás había sabido cuánto le amaba hasta ese momento. Cuando lo vi imaginé su ausencia en mi vida y casi muero de nostalgia... Tantas veces estuve tan cerca de perderle. Entendí que el destino me había regalado una oportunidad única. Nunca quise ser una Ardley, pero siempre pertenecí a William y él era uno de ellos. El más importante entre ellos. El más importante para mí también. Me di cuenta de que Dios no yerra en sus designios.

Realmente todos decían que acabaríamos juntos ¿Sabes? Y a pesar de las dificultades, así fue. Incluso cuando yo ni siquiera creía tener el corazón listo para amar de nuevo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de William, sabía que el amor estaba ahí, y que sólo tenía que estirar la mano y tomarlo para que fuera mío.

Nunca te imaginarás lo feliz que fui al saber que él no iba a irse nunca de mi lado; que siempre estaría allí para mí. No sabía aún, por supuesto, que él sería mi esposo ¡En aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía quién era en realidad! Lo único que sabía era que le necesitaba tanto, que moría de tristeza al pensar que pudiera perderlo.

De cualquier manera, requerí mucho valor para enfrentar mis sentimientos. Todos en la familia me dijeron que él me amaba; pero yo me resistía a creerlo. Una huérfana del Hogar de Pony que además era enfermera, no era una adecuada esposa para alguien con la importancia de William. No obstante, accedí a casarme con él; porque cualquier cosa era preferible a separarme de él y ansiaba con desesperación ser la única persona en ofrecerle un regalo muy especial: darle hijos, Terruce. Crear a su lado la familia que ninguno de los dos tuvimos.

No todo fueron rosas. Los Ardley eran una familia de prestigio y cometí muchos errores. Algunos fueron bondadosos con mi ignorancia, otros no tanto ¡Pero nada importaba porque él estaba conmigo y con él a mi lado podía enfrentar al mundo! Como sabes, ambos éramos buenos ignorando las opiniones ajenas. Sin embargo, también comprendimos pronto que, pese a nuestros deseos de pasar sobre las normas establecidas, teníamos un deber para aquéllos que debíamos proteger y cuidar. La tía Aloy fue de mucha ayuda para nosotros, y sorprendentemente Elisa también. Aunque ambas tenían un carácter difícil y no simpatizaban conmigo, renunciaron a sus recelos para encaminarme por el complicado mundo de la alta sociedad. Cuando cometía errores, ellas se encargaban de señalármelos con sinceridad y me ayudaban a superarlos.

Elisa cambio tanto, que casi pude llegar a considerarla una amiga; aunque la verdad es que siempre le guardé muchísimo respeto. Comprendía que no se sintiera cómoda a mi lado, mucho menos debido a que mi matrimonio con William me situó una escala más arriba de ella. Esa posición siempre representó una especie de martirio para mí; no obstante, amaba tanto a mi esposo que conseguí resistirlo.

Mi amado William era realmente maravilloso como Jefe del Clan Ardley ¡Jamás imaginé que mi Príncipe de la Colina pudiera ser casi un príncipe en la vida real! Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba cuando le veía presidir las cacerías del zorro en Lakewood y las ceremonias en Dleytower. Escuchaba su dulce voz y contemplaba su elegante y regio porte. Su imagen presente en cada partícula de mi corazón...

¡Era tan hermoso!... Tan noble, tan querido por todos, que me parecía un sueño estar cerca de él. Fue una bendición muy grande de parte de Dios permitirme soñar por tantos años ¿No te parece? Lo recuerdo sonriendo: siempre sonriendo, aún en las desgracias. Sus brazos rodeándome mientras lloraba por la muerte de Anthony; al lado mío en el árbol, cuando lloraba por Stear. Él fue siempre mi fortaleza ¿Sabes? Y no entiendo cómo pude ignorar ese signo por tanto tiempo. A veces pienso que siempre le amé y que todo lo demás, incluido lo nuestro, fue una ilusión. No creo ofenderte por decirlo de esa forma.

Al contrario que nosotros, que nunca pudimos realmente encontrarnos. William y yo siempre estuvimos juntos. Un día, en la colina del Hogar de Pony, cuando tenía apenas seis años lloré, lo confieso; porque yo también quería un papá y una mamá que cuidaran de mí como todos los niños que ya habían sido adoptados. Aquel día, Terruce, fue el día en que encontré a William. Él vino a mí bajando desde la colina, ataviado con un traje escocés y tocando una gaita. Yo lo hice reír y él a mí. Y fue gracias a eso que olvidé mi tristeza. Pedí a Dios una familia... y Dios me envió a William. Él no se equivocó.

Después siguió aquella tarde, creo que nunca te he contado esto, cuando él me rescató tras caer de la cascada en Lakewood. Estaba triste y cuando le conocí y me presentó a sus mascotas ¡Olvidé todo! Excepto el hecho de que le había encontrado ¿Te parece tonto verdad? Pero así es. Recuerdo que me sentía muy feliz, porque al fin había encontrado a alguien que era como yo: sin familia y sin hogar.

Wiliam siempre me dijo que eso era cierto ¿Sabes? Ambos encontramos en el otro eso que nunca tuvimos ¿Sabías que él perdió a sus padres siendo aún un niño y que su única hermana murió cuando él era muy joven todavía? Después murió Anthony, su único sobrino; pero eso tú si lo sabes, porque me escuchaste pronunciar su nombre la noche en que me desmayé presa del pánico y después me hiciste montar a caballo ¿Recuerdas? Te agradezco por eso también: hubo una ocasión en que necesité galopar más rápido que la muerte para salvar a William. No lo habría logrado si tú no me hubieras ayudado a vencer el miedo. Te debo la vida de mi esposo. Me regalaste ocho años más de felicidad y con ellos la posibilidad de que Alistair y Aislyn vinieran al mundo; así que supongo que debo agradecerte también la vida de los gemelos.

Supe que renunciaste al apellido Grandchester y que te convertiste en Graham. Ha sido una suerte para ti, supongo, dada la tragedia que asoló a tu familia de Inglaterra, no tener que cargar esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. La deshonra de los Grandchester ha trascendido fronteras. Aunque también sé que habrías cumplido tus deberes a la perfección. Eres tan responsable y amante de las causas nobles que no dudo que habrías encontrado la forma de solucionar todo. Aún me pregunto porqué no lo hiciste; pero no es mi asunto. No te juzgo y estoy contigo.

En fin, que te estaba hablando de mis encuentros con William. Ocurrieron con cierta frecuencia. Y tú bien sabes que, incluso, nos reuníamos en Londres allá en el zoológico. El te ayudó en una pelea ¿Recuerdas?¿Recuerdas mis disfraces Terruce? ¡Fueron un regalo de William! Aunque en ese entonces yo todavía pensaba que era un bisabuelo de barba blanca. Él propicio nuestros encuentros, sin temer la soledad que nuestro amor le acarrearía. Esa generosidad jamás la volví a ver en un ser humano; aunque ahora la estoy contemplando, porque ya estoy al lado de mi amado esposo.

Después de dejarme a tu cuidado, William partió para África y ocurrió aquel accidente que le regresó a mi lado. Oh ¡Aún tengo pesadillas al pensar en que pude perder a William durante ese viaje! Le recuerdo llegando al hospital en Chicago y después intentando escapar para perderse en su tristeza y supe que no lo permitiría jamás. Si hubiera sabido en aquel momento, cuando Albert llegó a Chicago herido de gravedad, que él era en realidad el tío abuelo William, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para quienes lo creían perdido y sufrían por ello. Sin embargo, no me siento con ánimos de hacer reclamos; porque le tuve para mí sola como jamás lo volví a tener.

Mientras vivía con él fui a Nueva York y ocurrió nuestra despedida. Después, mucho después, pensé que tendría que haber sido así, porque de lo contrario jamás hubiera existido un William y yo, y ¿Sabes Terruce? Creo que eso sí no lo habría resistido. Además, gracias a eso también, Susana tuvo una nueva oportunidad para vivir. En verdad no puede negarse que Dios posee una sabiduría superior.

Luego, cuando te vi en Rockstown, no estaba ahí por ti ¿Sabes? Ocurrió que recibí un paquete de William que provenía de esa ciudad y salí corriendo a buscarlo. Él se había ido y mi vida estaba vacía. Yo no entendía aún que eso era el amor; pero sí entendía que debía encontrarlo pronto para estar tranquila, y fue por eso que partí hasta Rockstown. Y te encontré ¿Verdad? ¿Ahora entiendes porqué no me quedé? No fue por decepción de ti, ni de tu situación; sino porque mi urgencia respondía a otro llamado, tan imperioso que debía obedecerlo.

De cualquier manera, aún había tristeza en mí por lo nuestro; aunque no por las razones correctas. Supongo que siempre temí las despedidas, porque eran la constante de mi vida: siempre sin un lugar a donde ir, siempre sin alguien a quién decir hola; siempre sola, siempre yo... hasta que descubrí que, en realidad, William siempre estuvo ahí.

Después que nos casamos, le prohibí terminantemente volver a viajar sin mí. No soportaba la idea de separarme de él un sólo instante ¿Sabes? Aunque al final el destino cobró su precio por tanta felicidad y su partida fue tan absurda que aún ahora las lágrimas asoman a mis ojos ¡Si tan sólo aquel día él no hubiera salido a la parte posterior del vagón durante el viaje desde Nueva York hasta Chicago...! Pero William era así: él detestaba la inactividad; permanecer sentado y a la espera nunca fue una opción para él. Nadie podía imaginar que aquella organización obrera ejecutaría una medida desesperada en su lucha por los derechos de los más débiles y que la explosión ocurriría justo en el vagón contiguo a aquel en el cual viajaba mi esposo. Ese día no hubo ningún signo que anunciara la tragedia: las rosas no se marchitaron en el portal de Lakewood y tampoco sentí aquella tristeza que me dominó cuando me despedí de Alistair. No había razón para ello, porque William jamás podía dejarme ¿Verdad?

¿Comprendes porqué dije aquel día que viniste a Lakewood que no me sentía triste? ¿Comprendes porqué sonreía ante la tumba de mi esposo? Yo no podía permitir que la tristeza me dominara porque habría sido una ingrata: lo tuve el tiempo decidido por Dios, lo amé con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y él me amó también con todas sus fuerzas; más allá de ellas.

Yo sabía que William estaría siempre conmigo, mirándome desde el cielo azul. Él no podía dejarme. No lo hizo cuando sus deberes familiares casi se lo exigieron. No lo hizo cuando la amenaza de la ruina económica y la inminente guerra requirió nuestra partida a Escocia. No lo hizo tampoco cuando más de algún Ardley me señaló como inapropiada. No lo hizo nunca, Terruce. William jamás se alejó de mí, y ahora yo estoy ya donde debo estar, en el único hogar que conocí: en sus brazos.

Agridulces recuerdos, Terruce. Pero tan vívidos que parece que ocurren en este instante.

Estoy triste por ti, Terruce, al escribir esto; pero sé que debo hacerlo. Richard más de una vez ha dejado entrever que tus dudas continúan ahí, acechando, esperando el momento más propicio para emerger. Terruce, la vida es una, y el amor aparece de la forma más inesperada. Tal y como ocurrió con nosotros alguna vez; como después ocurrió entre William y yo.

En realidad, William llegó a mi vida por un motivo. Y nuestra unión, desde aquel instante en la colina del Hogar de Pony, fue un plan divino necesario para conservarnos enteros en este mundo que se cae a pedazos y servir a todos aquellos que dependían de nosotros. Realmente lo amé, Terruce, no lo dudes. Ni siquiera pienses que mi matrimonio con él se debió al escándalo que todos conocen. El también me amaba, y por eso estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por mi causa, intentando superar él solo el escándalo y llevando la peor parte de la deshonra sobre sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de su extraordinaria manera de amarme y comprendí que en mi corazón sólo existía lugar para él.

Es por eso que no detuve tu camino aquel día en la mansión, Terruce.

Tantas cosas sucedieron, Terruce: tragedias, alegrías, tristezas y sonrisas. No hubo nada que no viviéramos, ni grande ni pequeño. Eso jamás habría ocurrido si hubiera detenido tu camino, Terruce. Realmente William y yo habríamos perdido la oportunidad de ser felices, y habríamos hecho infelices a quienes estuvieran con nosotros. De quedarme a tu lado, William hubiera estado siempre interponiéndose entre nosotros, el llamado de su corazón al mío no podía ser ignorado por mucho tiempo. La razón de mi existencia era estar al lado de William y fui afortunada al descubrirla.

Una vez me dijiste "Candy, se feliz, pase lo que pase"... Y te aseguro que lo fui Terruce. Fui tan feliz que apenas podía dormir porque ansiaba despertar y ver lo que el nuevo día traía a mi vida. Luego, cuando me casé con William, fui más feliz aún; porque sabía que tenía alguien con quien vivir plenamente, con quien inventar nuevas maneras de amar.

Dios quiso que encontrara a William en mi camino, Terruce. A William disfrazado de Albert. Y que ese camino lo recorriéramos juntos, hacia la misma dirección. Ahora, los dos estamos en otra parte, siempre juntos, siempre unidos. No temo nada: he encontrado mi destino final.

Gracias, Terry, por dejarme ir aquel día en Nueva York. Fui tan feliz con William. Soy tan feliz ahora que me he reunido de nuevo con él. Tuve todo cuanto podía soñar. Por sobre todas las cosas, tuve el amor de un hombre tan maravilloso como jamás creí conocer. Y todo gracias a ti.

Sé que soy una egoísta por decirte todas esas cosas. Pero pienso que sería más egoísta si no lo hiciera. En realidad confío en ti, y creo firmemente en que cumpliste la silenciosa promesa que me hiciste aquella noche en la escalera, cuando tu corazón latía junto a mi espalda, y fuiste tan feliz como lo fui yo; pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo. Sé que tienes una familia ahora y bien sé que eso llena el corazón como ninguna otra cosa. Espero que haya sido así para ti. Richard es un chico excelente.

Mis fuerzas se agotan y ya pronto no podré escribir. Pienso en William y mi corazón late con fuerza ¡Pronto lo veré, Terruce! ¡Volveré a ver a mi príncipe! Contemplaré su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos color de cielo y sus rubios cabellos. También escucharé su dulce voz preguntando en tono de reproche ¿Porqué tardaste tanto, amor mío?

Sin embargo, él no estará enfadado, porque comprende perfectamente que yo todavía tenía cosas qué hacer por acá. Como resolver algunas situaciones familiares y enseñar a nuestros hijos a ser verdaderos Ardley, al igual que su padre. Aunque supongo que estará impaciente por abrazarme otra vez ¿No crees?¡Yo tampoco puedo esperar mucho para volver a verle!

¡Oh Terruce! ¡La vida es tan hermosa cuando se comparte! Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes todo esto. Perdóname por dejarte ir aquel día de Lakewood, sin haber sido capaz de borrar tu tristeza. Perdóname porque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber renunciado a ti.

Terruce, por favor, ama la vida. Vive intensamente. Tal y como William y yo lo hicimos.

No te arrepientas de nada, te lo ruego. Cuida de Richard y, de vez en cuando, por favor, habla a los chicos de mí. ¿Quieres? Hay tantas cosas que no pude decirles. Mi vida a su lado fue tan escasa... Pero tengo que ir al lado de William, él no merece esperar más ¡Yo tampoco querría esperar más! Bendigo a la Providencia que me ha regalado la bendición de una muerte prematura ¿Curioso no? Que Tarzán Pecosa haya sido víctima de algo tan prosaico como esta enfermedad. Siempre me imaginé partiendo de este mundo en un veloz automóvil que después de fallar y dar varias volteretas se hundía en el lago, camino de Lakewood; sin embargo, me tendré que conformar con agonizar, confinada a la soledad de mi habitación, bendiciendo desde aquí a mis preciosos hijos. Todos míos y de mi amado William.

William... Mi adorable hijo mayor, tan serio que me estruja el alma, tan silenciosamente apasionado que me angustia pensar en lo solitaria que será su vida ahora que su único amor ha muerto. Él será un buen presidente para los Ardley en América. Él tiene la misma pasión por los suyos que caracterizaba a mi amado esposo, y su hijo, a quien seguramente acaba de conocer, llenará su soledad. Espero que eso compense un poco la terrible renuncia que marcó su existencia desde los diecisiete años. Jamás pensé que el lema de la familia se cumpliría en él de esa manera tan cruel.

Aislyn... ¡Mi princesa rubia tan parecida a su padre! Hará honor al recuerdo de Lady Nicholson, ahora la señora Johnson, cuyo nombre lleva y será una leal protectora de aquellos que ama ¡Lamento tanto no estar presente en su boda! Estoy segura de que un chico tan testarudo y audaz como Richard será suficiente para mantenerla ocupada ¿No crees? Él tiene tu arrogancia y también tu temperamento. Sé que serán felices. Sólo espero que Richard no sufra un colapso antes de cumplir los cuarenta. Aislyn puede llegar a ser tan desquiciante como su padre y yo juntos. No puedo evitar reír cuando recuerdo las palabras de Richard respecto a que eso te fastidia horrores. Lo lamento, Terruce. Ahora nos tienes a los dos contigo: a mí y a "ese bastardo de Ardley"... al menos confórmate con la mitad del obsequio.

Y mi Alistair... Hace poco me escribió y mencionó de pasada a una tal Victoria. Ese nombre lo conozco porque lo pronunció por lo menos dos docenas de veces en el transcurso de diez minutos cuando vino de visita el año pasado ¡Estaba tan enfadado que me recordó a mi misma cuando William me hacía enojar con sus salidas insolentes! Siento tristeza porque no podré conocerla y realmente me habría gustado; cualquier mujer que consiga quebrar la espantosa tranquilidad de Alistair me parece digna de admiración. Creo que su destino como Ardley ha comenzado a escribirse. Sólo espero que no estrangule a la pobre chica antes de decirle que la ama. En ocasiones, él es muy parecido a mí ¿Sabes? Es una suerte que él sea el Baronet de Arwick ahora. Nadie ama tanto Escocia y a los Ardley de Europa como mi Alistair. Fue una buena decisión escuchar sus deseos y mantenerlo allá el mayor tiempo posible; a pesar de la tristeza que supuso separarme de él por varios meses de cada año. Los Johnson serán sus sabios guías en la difícil misión de dirigir las familias de Europa. George, pese a ser ya un anciano, representará para Alistair, mientras Dios le preste vida, lo mismo que fue para mi amado William: la sabiduría más allá de la lealtad.

Me despido Terruce. Porque William me está llamando. Algo que jamás pude doblegar fue su impaciencia y su irrefrenable insistencia en tenerme a su lado ¡Y tampoco querría haberlo hecho!

Gracias Terruce, por dejar la mansión aquel día. Gracias... por hacerme tan feliz.

Candice

xxxxx

x-**C**-x

xx

x


End file.
